


Forever Mine

by AmericanDreamer



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanDreamer/pseuds/AmericanDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never been able to forget the day he lost the love of his life. It was time to let go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Mine

He had always loved walking through the forest. Glancing up at the trees, hearing birds chirp and fly around. But also the silence that nature brought him. He walked through it whenever he needed some peace, just to clear his head, to relax and reflect. Away from people, away from the busy city, traffic noises that clouded everyone’s mind. People that pushed each other aside as they hurried to whatever place they needed to be. Cars that honked, because the others didn’t move fast enough. And people on their phones, talking, texting, doing whatever else, because that was life now. That was now how people connected. No more just sitting beside each other in the park and making small talk. Everything had to be easy, rushed and preferably without any human interaction.

He had always been a happy person, surrounded by a loving family and plenty of friends. He carried a smile on his face wherever he went. But as time went by, it was harder and harder to keep that smile up. More importantly, it was harder to convince people the smile was real.

He was known for laughing a lot, talking a lot and just being a happy, bubbly person who didn’t have a bad word to say about anyone, despite the hardships he had lived through. It’s why they all loved him so much.

But they didn’t see it. They didn’t see the pain he was carrying with him. They all saw happy go lucky Chip, always joking around and making everyone else smile. They never saw the hurt and lonely Chip, who went home alone every night since that one day had occurred. The moment the front door closed behind him, the smile vanished and the tears emerged.

How had this even happened? Had he really given this much of his heart away that he could feel it dying out slowly? It had been actual love, something he thought he already knew. But it wasn’t until he looked into those hazel-green eyes that he really felt everything love had to offer. It had scared him at first, but the moments their hands touched, the fear vanished and a connection was formed. Months went by before he had the guts to reveal his true feelings. Never had he been more nervous, but when in return he felt a pair of lips touching his, it was done. He had fallen in deep and he gave his heart away in a single second.

Oh how amazing they were together. Their friends teased them, but they could tell how happy they both were and supported them in every way. It was all perfect. Too perfect. Something he really should have paid more attention to. But his heart was in the hands of another, so how could he have? He was no longer in control and everything felt incredible, he was on top of the world. Which was how he crashed and burned so hard when it all came falling down.

It was that one night, that one time he had been the one to stay for drinks with their friends and Jeff had been the one to turn them down. He couldn’t explain how that had happened or why, but instead of staying, he went anyway. That was the one thing he just couldn’t get out of his head. For Jeff to say no, there had to be a reason, but he never asked and left him at home, alone. That one single mistake was the one thing that could have saved them.

He felt ecstatic as he left the bar completely drunk. Strangely enough, as drunk as he was, he could even now remember every little detail. He could remember the entire night home, what the houses looked like as they drove past them, the people who wandered around in the dark, what his friends had been wearing. And mostly he remembered the screams when they finally approached their street. He remembered being stopped by the police blocks away, but pushing them aside and breaking into a run as he saw the light flooding high above the houses. He knew.

He could still see all his neighbors standing around in shock, watching, their eyes lighting up with the flames rising high above the neighborhood. He stopped just a few feet away from it, completely in shock at what should have been their house. Memories of them buying it together, decorating it, moving in and making love in every room entered his mind. And then time stood still. He had looked around frantically until he realized what face he was missing in the crowd.

It took people around seconds, before they gasped and screamed as he ran for the house that seemed to have flamed pouring out of every hole. Mere inches from the door as he screamed his name, strong arms pulled him away. They weren’t important as he continued to try, struggling as more arms had to drag him away, before he became another victim. He recognized his friends’ voices as they tried to support him, holding him as he slid to the ground, staring as everything went up in smoke. And even with their best efforts, they hadn’t been able to save anyone. By the time the sun came up, their house was no more than rubble and ashes and his mind was gone when they announced that he had been found.

An unfortunate accident is what they called it. Simply a candle that had fallen over in the bedroom as Jeff had fallen asleep. He had already inhaled too much smoke to be able to escape as the fire raged through the house. No one could have saved him.

But he knew that wasn’t true. Someone could have. And no matter what anyone told him, he believed it. And so on that night, as Jeff died alone, Chip died right along with him. Yes, he had tried to be strong, tried to go back to being the lovable goof he always had been, cheering other people up and lighting up any room with his smile. But it wasn’t real and whether people knew or not was not his concern. Waking up every night from the same nightmare and realizing his heart would never mend, that did mean something to him. And it was becoming harder and harder to go through the motions of life.

There had been moments where he almost thought his friends could feel it. Just by the way they would hug him tighter and longer every time they saw him again and when he said goodbye. They didn’t speak about it, but he saw a hint of pain flickering in their eyes whenever he left them and a smile of relief when he showed up.

It just couldn’t go on. He had fought hard, but it physically hurt to keep going as he did and it was the right time. He smiled peacefully as he sat down in the clearing of the forest, closing his eyes as he listened to the peacefulness of nature. He let it flow through him, feeling the cold wind on his face as he lay down. Ever so slowly, he could feel his heart coming more and more alive as he got closer to the edge.

When he opened his eyes again, he smiled. It was a real one and he could feel his worries ebbing away, finally relaxing after all this time. He sat up, smiling at the beauty around him, but his smile couldn’t get any bigger when those hazel-green orbs suddenly stared right into his blue ones. They too were smiling and as their lips and hands touched, their hearts were healed once more, forever to be together as they should have been.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while and barely anyone writes Cheff anymore. But I wrote this one a little while ago and wanted to share. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
